Who Let The Dog Out
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Syd/Doggie! Crazy? Maybe but I was inspired by a few other stories about them so ENJOY! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Syd is frustrated with Doggie and wants to crank up the heat. (you should know me by now - SMUT ensues)


"Oh Anubis…"

"God yes, my princess," Anubis rolled himself into Sydney languidly, relishing the feel of her.

"Doggie harder please," Sydney begged but the commander shook his head and began to lick her breasts knowing it would push her over edge. Sure enough, he felt her clenching around him and they came together, collapsing on the bed. Syd rolled over to cuddle with her lover. Grumm under questioning had confirmed Isinia's death so it had taken Doggie quite some time before he worked up the nerve to approach her and even longer than that to become intimate but everything had worked out perfectly. Except… "Why won't you go harder? I'm not fragile, I won't break."

Doggie sighed, "Sweetheart, I would love nothing more to give in but Sirians are much stronger than humans. You may not break but you might get hurt."

"Might being the operative word here," Sydney rubbed his chest. "Just think about it."

"I will," he promised. "As if I haven't been for months," Doggie muttered under his breath, Sydney nuzzled his side in response. They settled in more comfortably and fell asleep.

"So he still won't screw you properly huh?" Z munched on her chips. The two women were in the lunchroom and Sydney decided to tell her best friend about her troubles.

"No," Sydney pouted petulantly. "Just the same line over and over again, 'You could get hurt'. Then he turns those puppy dog eyes on me and I crumble."

"Well to be fair, I don't think the puppy dog eyes are intentional." The women snickered. It had been a shock to the team when the pair initially announced their relationship but over time it had gained the causal acceptance that only good friends could give. Z leaned over conspiratorially, "You want to know what I do to Sky?" Sydney nodded eagerly and scooted over to her friend's whisper. "Rile him up, tempt him, tease him, but under no circumstances are you to give in until he is crazy horny and ready to do anything. Trust me, you'll know when. Sky was a bit prude-y too but I fixed that pretty quickly." Sydney just nodded, this was definitely something she wanted to try.

The next day Sydney flounced into the main control room, right up to DC. "Sir I've finished bringing those reports to your office, is there anything else you needed?"

"No that will be all Cadet." Doggie typically enforced a strictly-professional-while-at-work rule and for the most part Sydney did her best to comply but since there was no one around except them, she thought she could afford to play a bit.

"Good," Sydney slid right in between Doggie and the console. "I've got something I need to take care of." She dragged a hand down her chest, pushing her palm as she got closer to her centre.

Doggie looked around before grumbling, "If you'd be willing to wait, I think I could help with that."

The pink ranger shook her head devilishly, "I don't think you can Commander, it requires a forceful touch. Don't worry I can handle it on my own." With that she left, not even turning when she heard someone growl and pound his fist. She shivered a little at the thought of his retribution for this but kept walking until she reached the lunchroom to meet Z and fill her in.

The yellow ranger almost choked on her sandwich, "You did what?! I told you to tempt him, not bust his balls!"

Sydney primly picked up her own with a shrug, "All is fair in love and war my dear Elizabeth."

"You better be careful before you're running laps in the mud swamp."

Sydney shook her head, "I doubt it. If I'm fairly certain of one thing, it's that he wants me home a.k.a. in his quarters tonight." Syd enjoyed spending the rest of the day teasing DC mercilessly and she could tell he was quickly becoming frustrated with her. Now he knew what it felt like to be so horny and have an uncooperative partner. She wasn't done with him yet either. That night, she made it to his quarters first and changed into a dark blue, lacy, leave-nothing-to-the-imagination baby doll set and got out her favourite vibrator. Typically its usage was confined to when Doggie wasn't around but this was important. She crawled onto the bed and positioned herself so the mutt would have a perfect view of what she was doing the moment he came in. She didn't want to come quickly so she set it on low and teased herself, her ears straining for Doggie's signature footsteps. She ran the vibrator over her cunt, thinking of Doggie pounding into her. The mental images were intoxicating and she quickly found herself lost in the fantasy. Letting her imagination run wild, she used the vibrator to mimic the thrusts she desperately wanted from the real dog. Needing more, she cranked it up and kept fucking herself until she came hard, screaming for him. Coming down from her high, her senses told her she wasn't alone and she looked up. Anubis had come in, he was gripping the door frame so hard his whole arm shook.

"Doggie are you alright?" Sydney asked genuinely concerned. She slipped off the bed and stood in front of him trying to hold his face to hers.

The Sirian held one of her hands, looking at her with something akin to agony. "Why are you doing this to me?" Cruger whispered. "I want to take you so much it hurts. It's killing me not to throw you down and ravage you until you only know my name. But that's nothing, NOTHING, compared to how I would feel if I hurt you."

Sydney felt a flash of heat in her chest at his words. She knew he was only trying to look after her but she was big girl. Still - in the end the choice was his. "Which is why I won't ask you for it again but sometimes I need something like that. Just remember it's always you I think about." She kissed his cheek lightly and made to move when his hand caught her upper arm none too gently.

"Get on the bed," he growled. He released her and she began backing up while he almost punched the pad on the wall to turn off the lights. He stripped as he advanced on her slowly and by the time the two were near the bed, he was completely naked. He picked her up and tossed her easily on to the middle of the mattress. Kneeling in front her, he spread apart her legs and pulled up the lower half of her body so her wet centre was inches away from his face. He licked it up once before beginning to work his long tongue into her hot core. His nose nudged her clit repeatedly, the hot and cool sensations had Sydney bucking and twisting but she couldn't break his grip on her. She nearly lost it when the tip of his tongue grazed the back of her walls but then he started to work her clit with one hand while swirling his tongue inside her. It was too much and she came apart then and there, holding on to the bed sheets for dear life. "We're not done yet," Doggie promised dropping her legs and creeping up her body. He carelessly ripped the negligee like an open shirt. He paused to lick her hard nipples; she just loved the feel of his warm, slightly rough tongue over her sensitive peaks. But that combined with her recent orgasms made her crave more.

"Anubis please just take me!" Sydney begged. Doggie's head snapped up at his given name, hearing it fall from her lips never failed to arouse him.

"Be careful what you wish for," Cruger murmured, filling her in one thrust. Just to rattle her a little bit Doggie took his time, pushing her to completely take him but slowly.

Sydney made a frustrated noise, thrashing her head. "Doggie nooooo, harder, more, please, fuck me!"

"Oh you mean like this?" In a flash, her arms were pinned down as Doggie rammed himself into her ruthlessly. Sydney was left speechless by the sheer force and speed of him. She found her voice in time to have that burn begin to rise. Starting at her feet, it scorched its way up into her back and head. She felt like she had lost all control of herself, all that existed was him and the way he was loving her body. That was when she felt the wave coming and the only physical thing she could do was kick her legs helplessly all the while screaming for Doggie. "Right here sweetheart," Doggie licked her face affectionately but the wave hit like a tsunami. Her whole frame shook and jerked while her legs twisted and flailed, her cries echoed throughout the room. Doggie attempted to push her through it but after a few shorts thrusts, he came too. Too weak to move, they stayed like that. Doggie let go of Sydney's hands and she was caressing his back with feather-light touches. Content and sated, they quickly went to sleep.

From then on, Doggie and Sydney did not hold back from each other. There was something rather intimate about this new openness that was still liberating and they cherished it. Outwardly of course nothing had changed except Z's sudden interest in the Baha Men.


End file.
